1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Foley type catheter wherein the distal end of a flexible tube is provided with an inflatable balloon to retain the distal end interiorly of a bladder and enable the catheter to drain urine therefrom, and more particularly, to a such a catheter wherein the proximal end is provided with a valve device and squeeze bulb and/or aspirator pump, each hand operated, to selectively inflate and deflate the balloon, respectively, to retain the distal end interiorly of the bladder or other organ and permit removal of the distal end therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Balloon catheters often have a flexible shaft, including a tubular basic body with a distal end and a proximal end, a lumen extending between the ends, as well as a balloon affixed to the shaft near the distal end that is connected with the lumen. Such a basic balloon catheter is generally known, whereby the dimensions of the balloon and the tubular basic body are selected such that the balloon catheter can carry out a therapeutic treatment.
For example, a Foley catheter drains urine from the bladder. In operation, the balloon end of the tube is inserted into the bladder, whereupon the balloon must be inflated. Typically, to accomplish this, a medical worker fills a syringe with a measured quantity of fluid and injects this fluid into the lumen. The fluid inflates the balloon and the balloon retains the distal end inside the bladder.
Desirably the catheter would enable a homebound user, or caregiver, the ability to inflate the catheter without the need for a special syringe. Additionally, a catheter should not require the need of a caregiver filling a syringe with a measured supply of inflation fluid.
Desirably a catheter would be self-contained and enable a homebound user, or caregiver, the ability to deflate and reinflate the catheter should a homebound need arise for removal and reinsertion of the catheter.
Various catheter arrangements have been proposed, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,334,237; 2,032,859; 3,211,150; 3,275,001; 3,401,698; 3,818,903; 3,841,319; 4,101,342; 4,598,707; 4,614,188; 5,342,304; and 6,193,680.
These arrangements are listed in recognition of the duty of disclosure of related subject matter, which may be relevant, under 37 CFR 1.56.
While the arrangements shown in each of these patents is believed to have provided a solution to a specific problem there described, the field is always desirous of improvements in the art and it is to that need that the present invention is drawn.
An object of the present invention is the provision of a Foley catheter that includes an arrangement wherein a specially configured valve is combined with a hand operated squeeze bulb and/or aspirator pump to introduce or withdraw saline or other fluid solution into and from inflating relation with a catheter balloon.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a catheter wherein a squeeze bulb and/or aspirator pump or the like snaps into place with a sealing valve to enable inflation as well as deflation of the catheter.
Yet another object of this invention is the provision in a catheter a manually controlled fluid control valve in combination with an aspirator pump, the pump being a pleated accordion type of bellows that is axially collapsible/expandible.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a coil spring in the fluid reservoir of a pleated accordion bellows aspirator pump, the spring and bellows compressing axially to introduce balloon inflating liquid into the catheter lumen and expanding to assist in withdrawal of the balloon inflating liquid.
Yet another object of this invention is provision of a simple balloon catheter apparatus, the balloon of which being capable of being inflated and/or deflated by the user in situ, such as at home, and without the need for medical caregivers.